


【PKP】假戏真情

by lotusfire666



Series: 山龟山 series [6]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 真主太甜！CP脑不够用！除了第一条之外都是编的。5K一发完。不甜不要钱。





	【PKP】假戏真情

山下智久的采访。

“在杰尼斯关系最好的是谁？”

“龟梨君。”

“最近有和谁一起去喝酒吗？”

“呃，龟梨。”

“因为住很近啊。”山下智久说，有点不好意思地低头笑起来。

 

龟梨和也做节目。

“龟梨君有在做美颜保养吗？”

“啊，之前山P来家里玩的时候有教过我，按摩手法啊什么的。”龟梨在脸上抹来抹去。“很奇怪啊！但不好好做是不行的吧。毕竟希望能够一直展现好的一面，形象很重要的。”

“欸～是山下君教的吗？”

“对的，因为住很近，跑来喝酒就留下来过夜，看到我的保养品后被嘲笑了啊。‘Kame也太不像偶像了吧’，自说自话地就按着我做了一遍。我说，你喝太多了吧！”

“哈哈是喝多了吧？关系真好啊！令人羡慕！”

 

山下智久的新访谈。

“最近发生的好事情？果然还是和志同道合的伙伴一起努力吧，默契感非常难得，很让人感动。

还有和Kame一起打球。本来想打高尔夫的，结果还是去打棒球（笑）。那家伙完全不会让啊，下次要带他去打拳（笑）。出了很多汗，非常累，也很开心。棒球是很棒的运动，有很多生活的哲理。团队协作、永不放弃等等，持续不断的练习才能轻松地打出漂亮的球啊。

最近还学到了不少新的东西，并不是传统意义上作为艺人的技能，是很多生活上的小事。如何能把咖啡泡得更好、怎样快速让感冒好起来之类。说起来虽然是小事，但有些没想到的技巧让自己和身边的人生活得更舒服，会觉得这样也不错呢。

因为身边的人一直很包容地对待我所以才能任性地做自己喜欢的事，意识到这样的爱之后就也想做些什么来回馈，这样的心情希望可以一直保持下去。”

 

龟梨和也的五秒钟快问快答。

“辣党还是甜党？”

“辣。”

“酒还是蛋糕？”

“酒。”

“说三个词形容你的理想对象。”

“呃……温柔，包容，有礼貌吧！”

“听起来一个词就可以概括了啊！只要温柔就好了吗？”

“温柔很重要呀，因为我私下里会‘不想做龟梨和也’，就是那种，你知道，特别自我放飞的状态，不能包容的话是不行的。”

“会裸体跑来跑去吗？”

“哈哈会的呀。到家就把所有衣服都脱了——要自然啊！被山P吐槽过很多次：你这家伙当我不存在的吗？”

“啊，会在他面前脱光吗？”

“喝完酒送我回去这样，有时也来我家喝。住很近嘛。我们一起长大，这种事情见太多了。所以不会觉得奇怪。”

“感觉一直都在喝酒啊！”

“哈哈放松下来忍不住就会喝啊。”

“真好啊。下一个问题，去荒岛求生带三样东西？”

“嗯……指南针，刀和山P。”

“哈？为什么要带山P？”

“他什么都会，感觉连钻木取火都完全OK啊。荒岛的话，不是靠海吗？山p水上运动也很厉害，潜水、钓鱼什么的，靠他了！”

“听起来像开了万能外挂啊。两个人的话就能活下来了哦？”

“嗯，肯定没问题的！”

 

山下智久的日记。

“今天吃到了Kame妈妈的炖菜！真的很好吃！怀念的味道。

想问做法，Kame说想吃的时候过来就好了！

又聊了很久，很开心。

真的认识好多年了，这么久的时间还能像这样相处偶尔想想也觉得不可思议！💕”

 

龟梨和也的会员刊记录。

“今年的计划完成得很顺利！非常期待演唱会的启动，会努力把最好的自己呈现给大家！好像因为心情很好的缘故做什么都很顺畅，觉得天空都闪闪发亮了呢。大家也要元气满满啊，不开心的时候来听听Kat-tun吧，我们在歌里注入了很多力量和最近的想法，如果大家听了能感受到就太棒了。

这次我写了三首歌，拜托了山P给《color of the sky》填了词，虽然很忙还是答应了。谢谢了！写出曲子之后就想到找山下来填，他的音乐跟Kat-tun很不一样，带来不一样的角度，有他独有的明丽和纤细的感觉，我很喜欢。有时会突然哼出来呢。”

 

《color of the sky》曲：龟梨和也 词：山下智久

青空之下你的笑颜

我的心为之震颤

温暖的手和温暖的脸

不小心被看到了脆弱的一面也没关系

流泪和笑着的时候一直都在

不需要改变自己也能接受

心脏会共振一样跳动

两个人一起走下去

时间像水一般流动

折射多彩的光泽

留下的是卵石一样坚实的记忆

你的笑容像天空一样闪光

心里强烈的渴望

不管多艰难都不想放弃

想说谢谢你

谢谢你

 

小道周刊的报道

2shots！龟与山P被目击一起出现在约会胜地。

龟梨和也与山下智久近日被目击在最近很受欢迎的雪顶餐厅出入。因为是很热门的情侣餐厅所以排队的人很多。似乎提前预约了所以没有排队直接进去了。两个人都戴着墨镜和口罩，被认出来了也没有生气，反而打了招呼。心情很好的样子！

山下智久最近的新片大受好评，片中饰演的片濑被网络票选”最想结婚的男人“。但自从和之前屡传婚讯的石原里美分手后，本人似乎毫无结婚意向，反而与同事务所的龟梨和也互动亲密。山下素来花边众多，近期却只和龟梨交往，让人不禁担心起他是否被伤太深对感情心灰意冷！

龟梨和也的新映画即将于下周院线上映。这位杰尼斯偶像最近工作繁忙，却一直抽出空来和好友聚会，可见感情深厚。据传拍摄期间山p曾去探班，还引起过喧哗。两人自几年前“龟与山p”限定组合重启以来感情迅速升温，经常被目击同去购物、健身等。山下曾说“在杰尼斯里和小龟关系最好”——喂，斗真被你忘了吗，山p？龟梨也曾在不同场合表现过对山下的欣赏，让人忍不住对他们的关系心生羡慕呢。

 

山下智久的广播节目。

“如果山下君突然被要求借钱怎么办呢？“

“自己能出的话当然会尽力去借，毕竟能让人低下头说很抱歉请帮我一个忙，也是走投无路了吧。”

“那现在找个朋友场外求助吧？”

“能一下借200万的朋友吗？感觉之后会被打哎——”

“肯定有的吧？”

“真麻烦啊……龟梨吧。”

“好的，那我们拨通龟梨和也的电话。”

“嘟——嘟——喂？”

“喂，Kame，是我，现在说话方便吗？”

“P啊，稍等一下。”

“有电流杂音，龟梨君是在听广播吗？”

“嗯嗯，现在关掉了。”

“……等一下，Kame是在听我的节目吗？”

“被你发现了。很有意思。”

“喂喂，那样岂不是毫无悬念了？”

“没关系，我会当作什么也不知道的。”

“呃，被知道了就完全问不出口了怎么办？”

“200万的话，打到你账上了。”

“当真的吗？！”

“哈哈哈P是绝对不会提出这种要求的，所以难得的机会让我试一下嘛。”

“试什么啊？！你是在耍帅吗？！我在做节目啊！”

“所以要好好做，被拒绝的话就不好了吧？”

“不是一回事吧？！”

“……诸位听众，现在在我身边山p跟龟梨开始耍花枪，让我们掐断他们，进一段广告。”

 

龟梨和也的杂志切页notes。

“这次尝试了很帅气的造型！虽然很想这样说，但到了现在，会觉得比起帅气的外表还是内在更为重要。长大之后愈发认识到这一点。人会被际遇改变，内心也会摇摆，这些都会从外表上呈现出来。虽然经历丰富还能一直保持眼神清澈的人很不容易，要好好珍惜。我也希望成为这样，喜欢也不要畏惧说出来！”

 

山下智久上节目 。

“山下君最近去了哪些好地方玩？”

“去了欧洲哦。本来想去美国，但Kame说去太多次了吧，于是去了欧洲。”

“欸？龟梨君也去了吗？”

“他是工作，在那里拍广告。我打电话说我在找地方玩，他就说我这里很棒！快过来！就买机票飞过去了。”

“这么随意的吗？”

“因为也有一阵没见了嘛。之前一直在忙新专辑和剧的事情，不太容易碰到一起。而且他在北欧哎，预算真高，好羡慕。我也很想去北欧玩，就这样很快决定了。他拍完之后也空出来几天，就一起去了很多地方。”

”啊好棒，去了哪里？“

“主要是挪威和冰岛。冰岛非常美，是会记一辈子的风景啊。我们有去爬那个冰川，很危险，但太美了，冰是蓝色的，有黑色的一道一道的痕迹，能听见底下轰隆隆冰川碎掉的声音。我们去的时候天一直很阴，Kame穿着个红色的冲锋衣，一直爬到最上头，正好碰到云散开来一条缝，有一束光照下，好像天打开了一样，超级好看。连导游都说我们运气好厉害。”

“是龟梨君比较好看吗？”

“哈哈是的呀，当时真的觉得他是被上帝眷顾的人。”

“当时有说什么吗？”

“跟我结婚。之类的。”

“哈？？？？”

“哈哈哈真的，这种神选之人当然要赶快抓住不能放过啊。”

“那龟梨君怎么回答？”

“‘没办法，答应你吧。’”

“……这让我没法接话，只能说‘恭喜入籍’了吗？”

“哈哈哈哈谢谢。”

“居然说谢谢？！当真了吗你们？！还能不能做偶像了啊？”

山下笑得直不起腰来。

 

龟梨和也的网络直播聊天。

“我也很喜欢你们。”

“啊，这是送礼物的意思吗？谢谢！”

“最近吃过的好吃的东西啊，我想想，新宿那里有一家店，烧肉做得很到位啊，山P带我去吃过，两个人一起吃了好多。”

“对，经常在一起，因为住很近，关系也很好嘛。”

“新的计划不能透露哦，要等事务所通知。”

“入籍？他真这么说了？哈哈哈哈——那至少也欠我一个戒指吧。喂，P，听见了吧，不够啊！”

“Kat-tun当然是最重要的。其他的，还有棒球啊，新的企划马上也要开始了，又要跟球员们继续近距离接触，学习一些新的东西，非常期待呢。还请继续支持我。”

“想尝试的角色吗？想做一些更突破一点的角色，反派啊，边缘人群啊，同性恋也很想演，总之没试过的角色，跟以往不一样的。”

“会害怕，但生活本身就是在不断冒险吧。而且有你们支持，所以觉得没问题的。”

“谢谢你们啊。”

 

小道周刊消息。

龟梨与山P拍拖？HOMO传闻成真？

龟梨和也与山下智久的Bromance一直备受大家关注，这对好朋友不仅爆出在北欧一起度假，更是爆出冰川求婚新闻，引起众人纷纷猜测。龟梨更是通过网络公开喊话山下，山下对此的回应是什么呢？最近据知情人透露，山下前段时间专程前往美国，在纽约逗留数日扫货，还在Harry Wintson等著名珠宝店流连，让人不禁怀疑是不是在补龟梨说的戒指？下面让我们来梳理一下两人可能交往的蛛丝马迹。

同款耳钉。两人的耳洞是对方互相打的。山下很少戴耳钉，仅有这个出现过一次。龟梨戴着这款耳钉出现在数次采访中。来自XX品牌，售价XXXX元。  
同款T恤1。时尚品牌T，在龟梨私服中出现次数较多，同款山下也穿过。来自XX品牌，售价XXXX元。  
同款T恤2。活动T，山下参加的慈善演出T，龟梨也穿过。  
同款衬衫3。曾在同一个杂志拍摄中用过，后来在不同场合两人均穿过。  
山下的戒指自去年11月起就没换过，克罗心是龟梨喜欢的品牌。  
…………  
以上十几条，诸位读者自行判断。

 

龟梨和也的新周刊特别访谈。

“没想到会带来这么大的反响呢。放心，如果真的入籍一定会告诉大家的（大笑）。大家都很喜欢我跟山P在一起吗？明明好久都没一起活动过了啊（笑）。

山下是非常有魅力的人，但自己并不会刻意去控制，甚至意识不到，这点非常可爱。像镜子一样，能映照自己的成长，因为走过的路相近所以可以相互理解，这样的朋友非常难得，所以要好好珍惜。心灵也很相通，说一句他就会知道下一句那种，还被别人说‘又来了，龟与山p的结界’之类。并没有啊！只是不知不觉就太放松了吧。不太好吧？——是不太好，所以要保持距离（笑），但好像不太成功呢。

当然也有不好的声音，但对我来说的话，会很希望我所喜欢的人和物也能得到粉丝的认同，就像棒球一样，你们不也很顺畅地接受了我超爱棒球的设定吗？

合作可能会有，但这些都要看缘分吧。机遇并不是坐着不动就会掉下来的，要一直努力充实自己，Kat-tun也好，自己的工作也好，在一边成长吸收新东西的过程中让自己变得更好，技艺精进，这样等真的有机遇才能好好抓住。这点无论是我还是山下都是一样的。”

 

山下智久的个人演唱会现场。

“让我看看，我好像看到谁来了——”

粉丝大喊：“KAME！KAME！”

山下做倾听状，然后手指一点。聚光灯打中，龟梨跳上台。

粉丝欢呼。

“嗨，Kame，你又来抢我风头了。”山下笑，跟他拥抱了一下。

龟梨接过话筒。“最近在网上搜索‘山下智久’，马上就会看到关联词‘龟梨和也’。然后接着就是‘入籍’。所以说，喂，P，什么时候能公开啊？”

山下：“这种话不要在外面说啦，会被事务所骂的。”

粉丝大笑。

山下：“真是承蒙大家关心，允许公开的时候我们会说的。现在，难得龟梨过来了，一起唱首歌吧？你们想听什么？”

粉丝喊：“青春Amigo！”“背中越！”

山下：“其实啊，有一次Kame跟我在录音棚里玩，我们把这两首做了一个混响，效果还蛮不错的，要不要试一下？”

龟梨站定，两个人背靠背站着，等着音乐响起。

“是啊，我们无论什么时候

都是无法分割的两个人 

向往着这个城市 

紧抱着信仰努力生存 

是为了什么呢 

回忆里出现的景色 

都是启程那天看见的美丽的天空 

我们无论多少次都要相恋

认真地传达给你

喜欢这两个字用声音传达给你

无论多少次都要更新最珍贵的回忆

就算并不现实也没关系

共同描绘你我之间的命运

只有我们才看得见的幸福。”

一曲完毕，粉丝欢呼。

山下：“啊，真是很贴切的歌呢。有很多跟Kame相关的回忆在里面。”

龟梨：“是啊，但接下来要创造新的回忆了——欸，由我宣布没问题吗？”

山下：“当然不行啊这是我的演唱会啦！”龟梨笑，跑到舞台一边。

山下：“接下来要公布一支新的单曲《Bond to Love》，是由我和……哎你跑那么远干什么？”

龟梨一扭一扭地回到舞台中央：“因为明星都要闪亮登场。”

山下瞪他。龟梨摆出一个漂亮的pose抛了个媚眼。粉丝尖叫。

山下：“……由我和我家龟梨和也合作完成的。这首歌描述的是无法切断的牵绊，心灵的共鸣，思念和抑制不住的喜欢。虽然依然是情歌，但希望用更明快更山下智久的方式呈现给大家，如果能在听的时候感觉到爱就好了。制作过程中有很多波折——主要是Kame要求太多啦，但能赶在演唱会上发布，必须要说：谢谢上帝龟梨终于不再改了。”

龟梨大笑，乐曲响起，山下揽过他的肩膀开始唱歌。龟梨在几个片段给他合音。

他们并肩慢慢走过长长的舞台廊桥，灯光闪烁，在脚前交织出绚烂的光彩，天上有花瓣落下，落在两人的头上身上。等走到终点时，终于手拉起手，烟花乍起，明耀璀璨，照亮了微笑的面庞。

 

 

-end-


End file.
